


Fanart: Green Creek Series

by LineCrosser



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Book 1: Wolfsong, Book 2: Ravensong, Book 3: Heartsong, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineCrosser/pseuds/LineCrosser
Summary: Collection of drawings.This is no written work, I don't really write. I express my feels through art.





	1. smells like...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Ox as teens, playing on the clearing during a full moon night. Before they experience their huge losses.


	2. greengreengreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe plz


	3. on the hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravensong.  
> Staying in shitty motels with broken blinds being illuminated by tacky neon signs.  
> Kelly, Carter and Gordo catching some sleep. Joe is brooding somewhere.


	4. Wolf kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe giving Ox some doggo lovin


	5. he thought 'oh'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartsong.  
> Carter Bennett and the Timberwolf. Iconic.


	6. blueblueblue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartsong.  
> That one time Kelly got sick and the world basically ended (because men and common cold? its death)


	7. dude, stop it, seriously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> too much affection, too much floof!  
> Carter does not know yet how to handle all of that


	8. two alphas just chillin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i still love these dumb wolves very much


End file.
